She always waited for him
by Ofcourseiamapotterhead
Summary: ONE SHOT Pansy confronting Draco just before the death eaters enter Hogwarts via the vanishing cabinet in HBP My first fanfic so please read an review:)


**a/n:**

My first ever fanfic so go easy on me, thank you.

Draco Malfoy/ Pansy Parkinson

Set during HBP just before Harry goes all sectumsempra on Draco in the girls bathroom on the dirt floor( moning myrtles bathroom)- ashamed to admit its been a while since I re read them so I'm currently only halfway through re reading HBP so I can't remember if I'm getting my facts right. But I had this in my head so it had to be written down!

# I do not own any characters or settings- just the plot.

Enjoy..

* * *

Pansy parkinson sat in the high backed arm chair facing the fireplace in the slytherin common room. The room was empty- the slytherin quidditch team were currently playing against ravenclaw however Pansy did not care for the outcome. She was too preoccupied as to why, yet again, a certain blonde seeker had failed to show up.

The common room glowed an eerie green- reflected from the lake that the slytherin dungeon was placed under. She had always loved the way her skin used to glow as the light and the water reflection danced across her arms. It was things like this that made slytherin superior to the other houses (as far as she knew the other common rooms had your average candles and lampshades*)

Suddenly she sensed movement from across the room.

"Malfoy." It wasn't a question- she knew it was him, she knew how he moved. But the boy kept walking as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Malfoy." Pansy repeated only a little louder,yet he resumed his path toward the door. She stood up.

"Draco.." She imitated his mothers concerned tone and felt pride at her manipulative technique for bringing him to a strict halt facing the door.

"Don't disregard the things you love."

He turned his head towards her with a vacant smirk.

"Parkinson?"

"Quidditch," Pansy stated, disregarding His idea that she was referring to herself.

"I'm not naive, Malfoy, I know that you have a job to do and you've prioritised, quite rightly, above all but you used to love flying."

He laughed cooly and continued towards the door, leaving Pansy to momentarily frown before regaining her composure and apparating between him and his destination.

He wasn't startled when he appeared in front of him, only agitated that she was blocking the door and slightly impressed at her apparating abilities.

"Draco your ill." She stated whilst observing the harsh contrast of his pale sunken face against his heavy tired eyes.

"Move." He stared through her.

"Honestly!" She breathed exasperatedly as concern filled her eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Last night." He answered rather too quickly.

"Don't lie to me" her harsh tone reminding her of her own mother.

His eyes focused onto her.

"Draco," she spoke her voice barely above a whisper, subtly moving closer to him in hope he retreat back to his dormitory. "Draco.." He had barely moved an inch, Pansy's hands automatically reached to his Chest-as they used to always do when they were in close proximity. She laid her palms along the lapels of his shirt and held her breath waiting for a response...

"Move, Parkinson," his voice was strong yet emotionless.

"No."

"This is not a time to be stubborn,Parkinson. This is-"

"This is what.." She interrupted. "Go on,"

His vision,once again, focused on the door behind her.

"Move, Now. Or I will make you move."

She withdrew her hands from his collar, she had expected this reaction yet couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.. Instead she focused on his shirt buttons and spoke with confidence.

"I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy."

"No?" He raised and eyebrow added "why is that?"

"I'm just not afraid." She emphasised every word.

He flooded her eyes with the glare of his own, "I don't believe you." He smirked.

Pansy broadened her shoulders "I am not afraid." She stated and after a moments hesitation added "you are though, aren't you?"

His body went tense, he rapidly stepped closer, a threat that made her retreat her back into the cubby hole of the door. He clasped his hand around her arm and she spluttered, "I'm scared of what's happening to you- just as you are. But I am not scared of you" she repeated the last part mainly for the benefit of reassuring herself.

He loosened his grip on her arm and she looked up at his face.

"You should be afraid of me," he whispered "and you soon will be."

Pansy shook her head, her eyes never leaving his face. " no, I won't."

"YES PARKINSON, YOU WILL! The boy you knew and didn't fear is gone- LONG GONE!" He was breathing heavily. "PEOPLE SHOULD BE FEARFUL OF ME, THEY SHOULD FEAR ME LIKE I- LIKE- like I fear lucius." He dropped his gaze to the ground and steadied his breathing- Pansy, acknowledging he had just accidentally revealed one of his personal secrets, said nothing but waited for him (she always waited for him.)

"Otherwise I'm failing and failing fucking scares me Parkinson... . . ." His last sentence was delivered through gritted teeth and she wasn't sure how long she had until he lost his patience with her, but she had to press matters.

"Failing what?"

"Oh will you stop-"

"No, Malfoy. I will never stop."

"WHY?"

"because!" She stepped towards him, this time causing him to shift backwards. "I will not stop because if I did then you would fail."

He blinked sharply and fixed her with a piercing glare, she fists clenched at his sides making his knuckles appear as white as his cheeks.

Her tone harsh again, she began "Without me you don't stand a chance, I know that and so do you." He turned his head away only for her to bring her hand to his jaw and guide him back to her. "I'm not aiding in your fail Malfoy. No way in Salazar am I going to let you fail!.. But your falling to pieces"

His grey eyes became hollow, "Draco.." she softened her voice and caressed his jawline with her fingers. "You can't complete your duty in this state."

Immediately he jerked away as if she was scorching his pure skin. He pushed past her and twisted the door knob to exit the common room but now that she had begun speaking she had to finish her point (another trait she had gained from her mother.)

With a raised voice she called after him. "I look at you and I see someone determined and powerful-" he stopped and she stepped closer to him.

"I see someone who can achieve anything, but all that is behind this ghost you have become.." She could feel a warm prickling overpowering her eyes and fought not to loose face.

"Your right, the boy I knew has gone and the man before me is failing, but only failing to reach his potential."

She was flushed with emotion and he, the complete opposite, stood so close to her but as if he had not heard a thing. She felt her eyes flooding. what if she had already lost him? What if he was right and he was long gone? No. She blinked away her deceitful tears, reminding herself that she was a Parkinson: unwilling to admit defeat, strong and determined-nothing was over until she declared it so.

He leaned up to him so that her cheeks brushed his and whispered in his ear. "Let me help you reach your optimum.. You know you can't without me" her hands trailed across his chest but he viscously caught them and spun her so, once again she had her back to the door.

In a harsh whisper he returned, "don't you ever tell me what I can't do, Parkinson. What makes you think your 'special'" he spat the last word( having been so used to using it when referring to Potter.)

Pansy tried to pull her wrists free but he was too strong.

"Look at yourself!" She shouted, "bloody hell, Malfoy, your not healthy without my help.. Your not sane for sure and what's worse is that you know I can help you." He released her and she stumbled backwards into the door, the impact knocked the words out of her and she closed her eyes whilst she recovered.

"That's all you wanted isn't it.." He sneered. "Parkinson's life aspiration: to be at my beck and call."

She slowly grinded her teeth together.

"Or perhaps you just want in?" She could hear his voice getting closer. "Is that it Parks? Want to be a death eater?" He forced a laugh. "Want to-"

"Don't." She feared he would lift up his sleeve, confirming the worst of her fears.

"What?" he was practically chuckling now. "Oh dear Parkinson, afraid of a little ink?That's nothing!" She could sense the smile leaving his face and his expression becoming solemn. " want me to tell you things that he's done? Things he's made people do? What his plans are for me if I don't ki-" her eyes shot open and his words were cut short. He completely disregarded what he was about to say and instead commanded "Move."

"I won't." Her voice bolder than she felt.

"Parkinson.." His body now pressed up against hers, if she had been looking at him their noses would have been touching, but her gaze was fixed on the carpet next to them. He swallowed hard then brushed a strand of hair from her face to rest behind her ear.

"Your help has never been what I needed." He bent his head, following he piece of hair "And you have _never _been what I wanted."

He expected a hard slap and a swift exit from the girl before him, perhaps even some tears-they would be painful to witness, but then at least he could proceed through the door and to the room of requirements.

But Instead she slowly retrieved the hair from her ear letting it dangle freely again and forced her eyes to engage with his.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me.. Malfoy "

He shifted uncomfortable, looking away but she called him back.

"Malfoy"

"I don't." He blinked away. "I don't want."

"Draco, look-"

"NO!" He crashed his fist into the door behind her. "MOVE, PARKINSON, please.." His emotional barrier was wavering but with all his strength her captured her eyes. "I don't want you."

She felt deflated.

She wanted to look away from him, she wanted to move out of his way, she wanted to sink. But her eyes betrayed her and filled with Liquid despair, her soles rooted her to the spot and her foolish mouth whispered: "tell me again." She needed confirmation but she needed him to struggle to say it.

He stepped a few paces back from her and glared at her, "I don't want you, Parkinson." Speaking every word clearly and meaningfully.

She nodded, trying her best to bare no emotion but acceptance, and stepped around him- leaving the door free for him to access.

She focused on keeping her composure as she made her way across the common room, collecting all the dignity she had left. The room shuddered and speckled green indicating heavy rain falling onto the lake. Pansy needn't cry- she never cried- but this evening the sky was crying for her and she was grateful.

She reached the door to the girls dormitories and hadn't even heard him approaching when she felt a delicate pull on her wrist which span her around.

In one swift movement Malfoy had placed her hand on his shoulders and had snaked his own around her waist. He pressed against her and cornered her against the mahogany walls, leaning his forehead onto hers.

Pansy, full of shock, found her lips were locked onto Draco's, as if they were magnetically attracted, they fitted so perfectly together. They moved together rhythmically, each knowing how one responds to the other. Passionately.

The hand he had placed on his shoulder now roaming through his unusually scruffy hair, the other rested lightly upon his lapels. He twisted his head to the alternative side allowing for a breath of air. This kiss was slow and intimate, his right hand placed at the small of her back- pulling her closer to him. His left, under the elastic of her skirt only to place a cool hand on her bare hip.

She exhaled a shudder at the rapid change in temperature, opening her mouth slightly to do so. Draco took this opportunity to deepen the kiss and allow their tongues to explore.

Pansy's hand that had been caressing his hair reached to her own hip and collected his hand. They each held their hands to the side of the kiss, palm to palm touching ever so slightly. Pansy's hand was so much smaller than Draco's however the skin on both was equally exquisite. Her nails gleamed a deep green- a colour she only wore when attending Slutherin quidditch matches. Draco interlocked his fingers with hers and broke the kiss to place butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She,too, folded her hand in his and tilted her head towards the ceiling so as to give him more room.

"I-need-you-Pansy-" he whispered in between kisses. "I'm-sorry" the vibrations of his speech against her skin made her go weak at the knees. He released her hand to lift her onto his hips and place her on a nearby window ledge. She pulled back from him to find his lips and planted a soft kiss where it belonged. The couple retreated from kissing to remain focused on one another for a few moments before Draco spoke.

"I can't lie to you Pansy," once again he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face but this time it was accompanied by a genuine smile- one only Pansy knew existed.

"Yes you can," she smiled and began tracing circles on his wrist slowly advancing to his forearm..

She stopped. "I'm so glad you can."

"Huh?"

"Draco, your such a good liar, your such a good Slytherin and you'll be such a good death eater." She proceeded circling up his arm and began to trace the dark, swollen pattern.

His smile faded, she noticed but didn't stop instead she leaned in to his his sad lips.

"You can lie, Draco. you can lie to your father and you can lie to Snape. Merlin, you could probably lie to Dumbledore. Your safe.. As long as you don't lie to me again" she winked at him and beamed that he chuckled softly.

She let this moment sink in before cursing the conversation with a negative turn.

"I know you have to do what your doing." He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "I don't ask that you tell me what it is, if I can help then let me but if I can't then I understand." Draco made to lean in to thank her with kisses but she continued speaking.

"I only ask that you look after yourself: eat,sleep,relax,fly.." She counted them off on one hand and was left with her little finger still curled into her fist

Draco came close to her, and breathed, "..and you." She nodded and let him control her lips.

"Now go," she commanded, inclining her head towards he door. "Go do whats required of you."

She watched the boy stroll towards the door and waited till he was turning the handle to call out.

"And Malfoy, meet me back here when your done."

He flashed her his secret toothy smile and exited in the direction of the first floor.

Pansy climbed back into the high arm chair and waited (she always waited for him)

Little did she know she would be waiting a lot longer than she anticipated before Draco Malfoy came back to her.

* * *

**I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, and let me know how I did :)**

* I wasn't sure I they have lampshades in Hogwarts if thy don't have electricity.. Hmm.


End file.
